Frivolous
by Kuroka
Summary: Langkah-langkah membuat kue yang enak oleh Kino Aki. 8/15


******Disclaimer:**

Inazuma Eleven © Level-5

**Warning:**

Gaje, AU, OOC, boring, bahasa nggak asik, cerita tidak rasional, kenyotoyan di mana-mana, typo, tulisan payah karena kepepet deadline, etc.

**Important Note:**

Cerita ini dibuat dalam rangka merayakan hari jadi (?) TenMasa yang jatuh pada tanggal 15 bulan 8 ini (kebetulan tanggalnya bersamaan dengan hari kedua Kagerou Days #lol). Lalu format penulisannya sendiri, saya nyontek dari fic punya heylalaa yang judulnya Beleid. Berkat fanfic milik lalaa tersebut, saya jadi bisa menemukan format fic yang tepat dan efisien yang dapat saya selesaikan dalam waktu yang cukup sempit ini (baru ngerjain 2 malam yang lalu #LOL). Alasannya, sebetulnya sebelum ini saya sempat menemukan ide lain (yang cukup klise dan telenovela banget), tapi tidak jadi/berani saya tulis karena khawatir akan gagal menyelesaikannya tepat waktu sebagai sebuah oneshot (_sieun berubah jadi mulchap deui hhaa_). Makanya, saya buru-buru banting setir saat itu juga. Setelah sempat ngegamang terus demi mendapat secercah wangsit, akhirnya terpikirlah kisah abal pada fanfic ini (meski sebagian besar ceritanya maksa banget karena idenya dipaksa ada pas lagi ditulis)... #oke kenapa ini malah jadi curhat begini

Baiklah, saya akhiri dulu sesi curcol saya; selamat menemukan kekacauan dalam tulisan saya ini, dan ditunggu hujatannya. Terakhir, sekali lagi saya ucapkan, _**Happy TenMasa Day! **_AqA_**  
**_

* * *

**Frivolous**

—self-indulgently carefree; unconcerned about or lacking any serious purpose—

* * *

Hari ini, Aki akan membuat sebuah penganan spesial. Kemampuannya dalam bidang masak-memasak memang tidak perlu diragukan lagi. Oleh karena itu, kue buatannya kali ini pasti akan terasa enak dan mampu memanjakan lidah. Akan tetapi, kira-kira kue seperti apakah yang kali ini hendak dibuatnya?

Ingin mencoba untuk menebak?

Baiklah, baiklah. Berikut ini adalah ciri-ciri dari kue tersebut.

Pertama-tama, kue ini didominasi oleh warna putih.

Apa? _White cake_? Nah, nyaris benar.

Ciri yang kedua, kue ini biasa dihias dengan buah stroberi.

Sudah mulai ada gambaran?

Yap. Benar sekali,. Jawabannya adalah _strawberry shortcake_.

_Strawberry shortcake_? Kue seperti apakah itu?

_Strawberry shortcake _adalah sebuah kue yang lezat dan digemari oleh banyak orang. Disamping penampilannya yang cukup sederhana namun begitu menggoda, sebetulnya proses dalam pembuatan kue ini tergolong tidak mudah. Untuk itu, kali ini Aki berbaik hati akan membantu dengan cara memberitahukan langkah-langkah yang singkat dan sederhana dalam membuatnya. Hal ini sengaja Ia lakukan supaya penjelasannya kali ini dapat mudah dimengerti oleh banyak orang, termasuk bagi mereka yang kurang berbakat dalam bidang tata boga sekali pun (seperti N-san, misalnya).

Langsung saja, berikut merupakan langkah-langkah yang dibutuhkan dalam membuat kue yang begitu digemari oleh Tenma dan kawan-kawannya ini.

* * *

**1. Siapkan alat dan bahan dengan takaran yang tepat.**

* * *

Tenma sedang asyik mencorat-coret di buku catatannya ketika Kariya baru saja tiba di kelas mereka dan sedang berjalan menuju tempat duduknya.

"Kariya…!" Tenma segera bangkit dari tempatnya dan segera menyapa pemilik jurus bernama _Hunter's Net _tersebut. "Hari ini kau jadi kan main ke rumahku, kan?" katanya dengan tatapan mata yang berbinar-binar (dan terkadang membuat Kariya agak risih melihatnya).

Kariya terdiam sebentar ketika mendapati bahwa orang yang pertama kali berbicara padanya di kelas pada hari itu adalah si anak penggila sepak bola. "…Tentu saja," jawab Kariya pendek seraya memutar bola matanya untuk mengalihkan tatapanya dari wajah Tenma.

Mendengar jawaban yang dilontarkan oleh Kariya barusan, senyum cerah pada wajah Tenma terlihat mengembang dan bertambah melebar.

"Kalau begitu, nanti di kamarku kita bermain kartu, ya?" seru Tenma penuh semangat. "Kebetulan aku sudah membeli satu set TCG terbaru… Oh ya, bagaimana kalau setelah itu kita sekalian mandi bersama? Nanti yang kalah harus menggosok punggung yang menang…! Bagaimana? Bagaimana?" ucap Tenma enteng dengan ekspresi wajahnya yang polos dan inosen.

(Blush)

Kariya tidak menjawab bombardir pertanyaan yang Tenma ajukan padanya. Pemuda berambut hijau toska itu hanya menunduk malu (dengan wajah merah) sambil melangkah keluar kelas dengan kecepatan tinggi menuju ke arah kamar mandi.

"…_Tenma idiot."_ Rutuk Kariya dalam hati (dengan wajahnya yang masih memerahan dan terasa panas).

* * *

**2. Selalu ikuti petunjuk yang tertera dalam resep.**

* * *

Saat ini, Tenma dan kawan-kawan sedang berkumpul di lapangan _indoor_ untuk berlatih sepak bola seperti biasanya.

"Kariya, Kariya!"

Mendengar namanya disebut berkali-kali oleh seorang pemuda bermata biru, Kariya menghela napasnya sebelum Ia merespon, "Ada apa, Tenma?" dengan suara malas.

"Ayo kita ciptakan jurus baru bersama-sama!" ajak Tenma berinisiatif.

"...Heeeh?!" sementara itu, yang barusan diajak membuat jurus baru hanya mampu mengangakan mulutnya karena terkejut.

"Bagaimana? Bagaimana?" tanya Tenma lagi dengan nada riang.

"Hmmm…" Kariya menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, mencoba untuk berpikir (secara matang-matang). "…Tapi, bagaimana caranya, Tenma?" tanya Kariya akhirnya.

Pemuda dengan nomor punggung delapan tersenyum penuh makna.

"Kita akan berlatih menggunakan mesin penembak bola yang pernah dipakai oleh Endou-kantoku dan Shinsuke," katanya.

"Eh?" Kariya mengerjapkan matanya detik itu juga. "Tapi.. bukankah itu mesin khusus untuk penjaga gawang?" tanyanya skeptis.

"Tenang saja, pasti mesin itu juga bisa dipakai untuk melatih jurus bertahan kita, kok…" kata Tenma optimis. "Bukankah tugas _defender_ adalah sebagai garis pertahanan terakhir untuk menjaga gawang dari datangnya bola? Kurang lebih sama seperti kiper, kan?" tambahnya lagi.

Kariya merenungkan perkataan Tenma sejenak.

"…Hm, baiklah kalau begitu.." akhirnya Kariya menyerah pada ajakan (sesat?) Tenma.

"Yosh!" seru Tenma bersemangat sambil mengepalkan tangannya. "Kalau begitu, ayo kita mulai latihannya!"

* * *

"…Nah. Apa kau siap, Kariya?"

"Uhm, sebetulnya aku masih tidak yakin, Tenma… Apa betul ini tidak apa-apa?" tanya Kariya ragu-ragu.

Tenma tersenyum renyah. "Tenang saja, jangan khawatir! _Kita pasti bisa! _Semua pasti akan baik-baik saja, percayalah!"

"...Haah; ya sudahlah kalau begitu…" desah Kariya pasrah.

"Oke, baiklah...! Ini dia! " celetuk Tenma mantap. "Menurut perkiraanku, pada hitungan kesepuluh mesin itu akan menembakkan bola ke arah kita. Ayo kita coba tahan bola tersebut bersama-sama!"

"Ng!" Kariya mengangguk pertanda mengerti.

Keduanya sedang berada dalam posisi kuda-kuda ketika hitungan mundur peluncuran bola telah dimulai.

Hitungan mundur yang tersisa tinggal empat detik lagi. Kemudian…

Tiga.

Du—

(DOR!)

Sebuah bola meluncur ganas ke arah Kariya sebelum hitungan mundur mereka habis. Untung saja gerak refleks dan kelincahan Kariya dalam bermain bola telah menolong dirinya dari ancaman cidera akibat terkena hantaman bola yang melesat dengan cukup keras itu.

"Tenma!" seru Kariya panik (dan sedikit _shock_). "Apa-apaan yang tadi itu?!" semburnya memprotes kejadian yang baru saja menimpanya sambil mengacungkan jarinya pada mesin pelontar bola tersebut.

Sementara itu, yang menjadi sasaran kambing hitam hanya mampu menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal. Sama halnya dengan Kariya, pemuda yang satu ini juga ikut kebingungan.

"Eh, entahlah, aku juga tidak mengerti. Kok bisa y—"

(DOR!)

Kemudian, sebuah bola mengenai kepala Kariya yang masih mengarahkan telunjuknya ke arah mesin pelontar bola tersebut secara _telak_.

"KARIYA!" pekik Tenma cemas, kali ini Ia yang berbalik merasa panik atas peristiwa (kecelakaan) yang baru saja terjadi di hadapan kedua matanya itu.

* * *

**3. Jangan pernah sekalipun menambahkan bahan lain ke dalam adonan.**

* * *

"Lebamnya masih terasa sakit, Kariya?"

Pemuda yang ditanyai dengan pertanyaan retoris seperti itu segera mendengus geram.

Melihat respon negatif yang ditunjukkan oleh pemuda yang bertubuh lebih pendek darinya itu, Tenma segera menangkupkan kedua tangannya di hadapan Kariya.

"Sekali lagi maafkan aku, Kariya!" ucap Tenma sungguh-sungguh, menunjukkan bahwa betapa Ia menyesali kejadian yang menimpa Kariya pada saat latihan bersama tadi.

Sementara itu, Kariya masih bermuka masam di hadapan Tenma. Wajahnya memang menghadap ke arah Tenma, akan tetapi tatapan matanya menuju ke arah lain.

Melihat hal ini, seorang siswi berambut biru tersenyum tipis. "…Sudah, sudah," timpal Aoi yang saat itu sedang ikut berjalan pulang bersama Tenma, Kariya dan Shinsuke. "Sebaiknya kecelakaan yang tadi tidak perlu dibahas lagi…" ujarnya memberi masukan pada Tenma. "Kalau terus menerus dibicarakan, _kan_ jadi teringat terus…"

Kalimat Aoi barusan disambut oleh sebuah anggukan dari Shinsuke. "Hm, hm! Daripada terus mengingat hal-hal yang buruk, lebih baik kita mengingat hal-hal yang baik…!" tuturnya ikut memberikan opini.

"…Hal-hal yang baik?" mendengar pendapat Shinsuke barusan, Aoi seperti tersadar akan sesuatu. "Ah, benar juga!" ujarnya kemudian secara tiba-tiba. Aoi lalu berlari kecil untuk mendahului ketiga temannya. Setelah itu, gadis ini memutar tubuhnya dan membuka mulutnya untuk berbicara, "Teman-teman, bagaimana kalau hari ini kita pergi ke rumah Tenma? Sudah lama kan, kita berempat tidak bermain ke sana?" ujarnya ceria.

"Eh?" seru Tenma, Shinsuke dan Kariya bersamaan.

Aoi menganggukkan kepalanya semangat. "Yap! Dengan begitu, kita semua bisa bersenang-senang dan melupakan hal-hal buruk yang telah berlalu, ya kan…?" tutur Aoi menyuarakan usulnya.

(Jleb.)

Langkah kaki milik Kariya akhirnya terhenti.

Hatinya mencelos.

_Benar-benar mencelos._

Seharusnya hari ini Kariya_lah_ yang pergi bermain ke rumah Tenma, dan hanya Ia _sendiri_lah yang bertandang ke sana—

"Ah, benar juga! Sudah lama kita tidak bermain bersama-sama… Kalau begitu, ayo kita main ke rumahku! Kebetulan, Aki-_nee_ bilang kalau hari ini Ia akan membuat kue yang enak!" kata Tenma antusias dan penuh semangat.

"Yeah!" seru Aoi dan Shinsuke secara bersamaan, yang kemudian segera disusul oleh tawa lepas milik mereka bertiga.

Tenma, Shinsuke dan Aoi sibuk bercanda dan tertawa dalam perjalanan mereka menuju rumah Tenma (lebih tepatnya, rumah Aki), meninggalkan Kariya dengan kondisi _mood_-nya yang telah kacau berantakan.

Kariya memandangi punggung milik ketiga temannya yang sedang berjalan dengan riang gembira di depannya.

(…Jleb.)

* * *

**4. Apabila seluruh bahan sudah tercampur rata, periksa suhu oven sebelum mulai memanggang.**

* * *

Sudah dua puluh lima menit berlalu sejak Kariya memainkan perannya sebagai _obat nyamu_k bagi kawanan yang terdiri atas tiga orang tersebut—tiga orang yang menurut Kariya begitu cocok dan saling mengisi satu sama lain, sebab ketiganya ini sama-sama terlihat _aneh_ di matanya.

_Seperti…_

"Majulah Tenma! Aku akan menahan seranganmu dengan keshinku ini!"

"Kuterima tantanganmu itu, Shinsuke! Terimalah jurusku ini! _JUSTICE WING…_!"

Kariya hanya menonton pertandingan TCG antara Tenma dengan Shinsuke dengan ekspresi hampa, Sementara itu Aoi terlihat begitu menikmatinya dan tidak berhenti menyorakkan dukungannya pada kedua peduel tersebut.

Sejak mereka berempat tiba di kamar Tenma, yang mampu Kariya lakukan hanyalah diam dam nenunggu.

Menunggu Tenma untuk mengalihkan perhatian padanya, meskipun itu hanya sebentar.

…_Sebentaaar saja._

Namun tampaknya penantian Kariya tak membuahkan hasil . Kali ini Tenma dan Shinsuke masih terlihat asyik dengan permainan kartu mereka (yang sudah memasuki putaran ketiga tersebut).

Batas kesabaran milik Kariya akhirnya habis. Pemuda itu lalu beranjak dari tempatnya, memutuskan untuk segera hengkang dari tempat tersebut saat itu juga.

"..Tenma." Ucap Kariya perlahan.

"Ya? Ada apa Kariya?" respon Tenma yang belum melepaskan konsentrasinya dari kartu-kartu di tangannya.

"Aku mau pulang."

"…Oh? Ya sudah kalau begitu, hati-hati di jalan, ya." Balas Tenma ringan tanpa menghadapkan wajahnya ke arah Masaki. Bahkan melirik saja pun tidak.

"…"

"Sekarang giliranku, Shinsuke! Bersiaplah!"

"…Kalau begitu aku pamit dulu."

"Ya, sampai jumpa besok di sekolah,"

"Selamat tinggal Tenma."

"Ya, selamat tinggal…"

(Tik.)

(Tik.)

Tenma termenung sejenak. "Ng…? Selamat… ting..gal…?"

(Tik.)

(Tik.)

"Eh..?"

(Tik.)

(Tik.)

(Tik.)

Butuh waktu beberapa saat sampai Tenma mampu mencerna semuanya.

"_HEEEEEEE…?!_" jeritan panik milik Tenma menggema, sampai-sampai Ia menjatuhkan seluruh kartu yang berada di tangannya.

"KARIYA…!"

Pemuda bermata biru itu buru-buru keluar dari kamarnya untuk mengejar Kariya yang sudah pergi meninggalkannya.

* * *

**5. Jika kue terlanjur hangus, ulang kembali dari langkah nomor 1.**

* * *

"Kariya! Tunggu! Jangan pulang dulu!" cegah Tenma sambil berusaha mengejar Kariya yang sudah berada cukup jauh di depannya.

"…_Idiot. Dasar Tenma Idiot." _Kariya terus menerus merutuk dalam hati dan tak henti-hentinya mengatai pemuda berambut cokelat tersebut. Sementara itu, kedua kakinya masih melangkah dengan cepat menyusuri jalanan lurus yang memanjang di sepanjang jalan tersebut.

"Kariya…!" Tenma masih berteriak memanggil sosok Kariya.

Mendengar namanya disebut oleh seorang penggila sepak bola, Kariya segera mempercepat langkahnya supaya bisa menghindar dari sosok tersebut. _"…Kenapa anak gibol itu pakai acara mengejarku segala," _desis Kariya dalam hati sambil mengencangkan genggamannya pada tas yang Ia bawa.

Derap langkah Kariya terhenti saat sebuah tangan yang hangat berhasil menggenggam lengannya.

"Che," Kariya berdecak kesal. Kariya membalikkan tubuhnya, "…Lepaskan tanga—"

"—_Kariya,"_ rintih Tenma dengan suara lemah.

(Deg.)

Mendengar suara Tenma barusan, perasaan Kariya menjadi sedikit goyah.

Di saat hatinya masih terombang-ambing dalam kebimbangan, tiba-tiba saja pemilik keshin _Majin Pegasus Arc_ itu memeluk tubuhnya erat.

"Eh?"

(Bruk—)

Tas milik Kariya terjatuh dan menghantam permukaan aspal.

"Ten…ma?" gumam Kariya pelan, masih belum terbiasa dengan kejadian yang tak terduga dan terjadi secara tiba-tiba ini.

"Maaf…" ucap Tenma perlahan meminta maaf pada Kariya. "Maafkan aku, Kariya. Aku benar-benar bodoh…" gumam Tenma merasa menyesal.

Mendengar pernyataan maaf Tenma tersebut, Kariya tak mampu menahan dirinya untuk tidak tersenyum geli.

"Pffft," Kariya tertawa kecil. "Tak kusangka orang sepertimu bisa mengucapkan kata-kata seperti itu, Tenma…" katanya pendek.

"..Eh?" Tenma mengerjapkan kedua matanya karena tidak mengerti dengan perkataan Kariya barusan.

"..Orang bodoh yang mengatai dirinya sendiri bodoh… _benar-benar idiot sejati,"_ gumam Kariya perlahan sambil tersenyum tipis. _"Akan tetapi… orang yang jatuh cinta pada orang idiot sepertimu.. adalah orang yang lebih idiot lagi,"_ bisik Kariya malu-malu sambil menundukkan kepalanya demi menyembunyikan wajahnya yang mulai menyerupai warna rambut Kira Hiroto.

Seusai Kariya mengucapkan kalimatnya tersebut, terlihat semburat merah muda merona pada wajah Tenma.

* * *

**6. Jika sudah berhasil, beri lapisan krim dan toping buah stroberi sebagai sentuhan terakhir.**

* * *

Tenma mencoba menutupi rasa malunya dengan dehaman kecil.

"Uhm, Kariya…" ujar Tenma sedikit canggung. "…Apa kau mau kembali ke rumahku? Hari ini…kita belum menghabiskan waktu berdua sama sekali…" tuturnya grogi.

Kariya menggeleng kepalanya perlahan. Tenma sempat merasa kecewa sesaat sampai Kariya kembali membuka mulutnya dan berkata, "Hari ini… aku ingin kita jalan-jalan berdua saja… boleh?" pinta Kariya, masih dengan malu-malu kucingnya.

Tenma tersenyum lembut pada Kariya. Setelah itu tangannya bergerak untuk menggamit jari jemari Kariya yang lebih kecil dengan jari-jari miliknya. Genggaman tangannya yang lembut pada Kariya menuntunnya menapaki waktu yang akan mereka lewatkan pada sisa sore itu.

"T-Tenma..." cicit Kariya salah tingkah. "Nanti kalau ada orang lain yang melihatnya bagaimana...?" tanyanya khawatir apabila mereka tertangkap basah sedang berjalan sambil bergandengan tangan oleh kenalan mereka.

"Lho, tidak apa-apa, kan?" ujar Tenma sambil tersenyum lebar. "Sebab aku jadi bisa lebih tenang karena sainganku nanti akan berkurang," tutur Tenma sambil memamerkan deretan gigi-giginya yang putih.

Kariya tersenyum simpul, "...Dasar gombal," lalu mencubit lengan Tenma pelan.

* * *

**7. Kue _strawberry shortcake _siap dihidangkan. Potong dan sajikan kepada orang-orang tercinta.**

* * *

Sore itu, Tenma dan Kariya menghabiskan sisa hari mereka dengan berjalan santai sambil mengobrol dengan ringan.

Kariya sedang asyik bercerita pada Tenma, hingga secara tiba-tiba Ia teringat pada sesuatu.

"…Sebentar. Rasanya seperti ada yang terlupa," gumam Kariya pelan.

"Eh? Ada yang terlupa?" gumam Tenma bingung.

Sepasang pemuda ini terdiam karena keduanya sibuk berpikir keras untuk mengingat-ngingat hal apa yang sempat terlupa tersebut.

Hingga tiba-tiba saja, Kariya membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar dan meletakkan kedua tangannya di kepala.

"AH…!" jerit Kariya terperanjat. "TASKU…!" pekiknya panik ketika Ia menyadari bahwa tas sekolahnya telah lenyap darinya.

* * *

**8. Bila terlanjur gagal kembali, jangan sungkan untuk kembali mencoba dari langkah nomor 1!**

* * *

.

.

.

"Semua, kuenya sudah jadi…!" seru Aki ramah seraya membawa sebuah _strawberry shortcake_ yang baru saja Ia buat di dapur. Akan tetapi, apa yang didapati olehnya adalah pemandangan Aoi dan Shinsuke yang sedang seru memainkan kartu-kartu TCG milik Tenma.

"...Lho? Di mana Tenma?" tanya Aki sambil menengokkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri untuk mencari sosok Tenma.

"Tenma sedang membantu Kariya menemukan tasnya yang tertinggal di tengah jalan," jawab Aoi ringan.

Mendengar jawaban yang dilontarkan Aoi, Aki hanya mampu mengerjapkan kedua matanya berkali-kali. "...Eh?"

* * *

—**FIN**—

* * *

**[Catatan Kaki]**

Saya akan menjelaskan maksud/makna dari tiap-tiap tahapan yang dianalogikan ke dalam hubungan tarik-ulur (?) Tenma dengan Masaki dalam fanfic ini.

1. Siapkan alat dan bahan dengan takaran yang tepat.

Di sini, saya menganalogikan anak kalimat _"siapkan alat"_ dengan Tenma yang tengah bersiap-siap (dengan bertanya pada Masaki untuk memastikan jadi/tidaknya Ia mengunjungi rumahnya saat pulang sekolah nanti). Sementara untuk _"bahan dengan takaran yang tepat" _adalah kelakuan Tenma yang sedikit saya lebih-lebihkan di bagian akhir (yang mana membuat Masaki merasa tak nyaman karenanya). Jadi, kurang lebih bisa disimpulkan bahwa pada langkah/kasus nomor satu ini, _'bahan yang hendak digunakan tidak disiapkan dengan takaran yang tepat'_. #ini ngomong apaan sih saya

2. Selalu ikuti petunjuk yang tertera dalam resep.

(Pakai bahasa biasa aja, ya. Saya nggak kuat terlalu formal lama-lama. "OTL) Tenma saya buat nyotoy sedikit dengan cara membuatnya mengabuse mesin latihan yang biasa dipake sama Endou-kantoku, Tachimukai-baby dan Shinsuke-pikachu. Akibatnya, yah, dia sih ndak kenapa-napa, tapi Masaki yang kena getahnya. :))

3. Jangan pernah sekalipun menambahkan bahan lain ke dalam adonan.

Ceritanya "adonan" itu Tenma sama Masaki, jadi secara otomatis orang-orang selain mereka (dalam cerita ini, Aoi dan Shinsuke) adalah "bahan lain". Harusnya sore itu Tenma sama Masaki main berdua, tapi malah terganggu sama kehadiran Aoi dan Shinsuke. :))

4. Apabila seluruh bahan sudah tercampur rata, periksa suhu oven sebelum mulai memanggang.

"Seluruh bahan sudah tercampur rata" itu dipakai untuk menganalogikan Tenma, Masaki, Shinsuke sama Aoi yang lagi kumpul sama-sama di kamarnya Tenma. Terus "periksa suhu oven" itu maksudnya kaya 'periksa/beri perhatian pada Masaki' karena kebetulan anak itu juga sebetulnya udah 'panas' dan siap-siap mau meledak. :))

5. Jika kue terlanjur hangus, ulang kembali dari langkah nomor 1.

"Terlanjur hangus" di sini, ya, itu. Masaki terlanjur marah terus pergi karena ngambek. Lalu "ulang kembali dari langkah nomor 1" tuh maksudnya kaya semacam 'kembali lagi dari awal' yang (kayaknya) bisa juga diartikan sebagai 'adegan minta maaf dan memulai semuanya kembali dari awal'.

6. Jika sudah berhasil, beri lapisan krim dan toping buah stroberi sebagai sentuhan terakhir.

Di sini semacam menganalogikan, 'kalau udah baikan, jangan lupa sayang-sayangan biar makin deket'. :)) #PLAK

7. Kue _strawberry shortcake _siap dihidangkan. Potong dan sajikan kepada orang-orang tercinta.

Ceritanya sih hubungan mereka udah lebih mulus sekarang (?). Makanya, manis dan asamnya udah bisa dinikmati bareng-bareng (?). :)) Manisnya dari TenMasa moment pas mereka lagi dua-duaan, asamnya pas mereka berdua kena imbas sialnya. :))

Ngomong-ngomong, saya bikin Masaki jadi dodol mendadak di bagian akhir (seolah-olah ketularan lemotnya Tenma) karena nurutin kata-katanya dia aja... Itu tuh, yang "Akan tetapi… orang yang membenci orang idiot sepertimu.. adalah orang yang lebih idiot lagi,"... Nah kan berarti Masaki-nya jadi lebih dodol dari Tenma. :)) #DOR Terus itu tasnya jatoh di tempat waktu mereka lagi pelukan tea. :)) #moga aja mereka cepet nyadar

8. Bila terlanjur gagal kembali, jangan sungkan untuk kembali mencoba dari langkah nomor 1!

Yah, siapa tau suatu saat nanti mereka berantem lagi, kan. :)) Makanya, kalo lagi marahan jangan sungkan untuk 'minta maaf dan kembali memulai segalanya dari awal'. :)) #PLAK

...Baiklah, sekian catatan kaki (yang sama sekali gak bisa dikategorikan sebagai catatan kaki karena tulisannya yang kelewat panjang ini) yang saya berikan. Kalo seandainya ada yang ngerasa aneh atau nggak nyambung gitu antara cerita sama langkah-langkahnya (terutama sama apa yang udah saya coba terangkan di sini), bilang aja ya, habisnya saya sendiri nyotoy super pas bikinnya... Jadi gak tau deh nyambung apa enggak. Pokoknya asal bikin dan jadi, aja. :))

* * *

**PS: **Saya nulis ini sambil ngantuk-ngantuk dan pusing karena efek dari ngantuknya, jadi maaf kalo seandainya saya masih ada banyak kesalahan, baik dalam segi teknis maupun yang lainnya. Oke saya udah teler banget nih, hampir ngelindur pas ngetiknya. :')) Lalu seperti yang sudah saya singgung di atas... adakah yang bersedia menghujat saya di kolom review? :')


End file.
